<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KuraBistro｜凌仓】16:16 Boys &amp; Boys by Yoruya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200443">【KuraBistro｜凌仓】16:16 Boys &amp; Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoruya/pseuds/Yoruya'>Yoruya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>516限定特供熊熊套餐, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoruya/pseuds/Yoruya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>上一棒：@kurako的裙底有什么<br/>下一棒：@Hibi_ </p><p>这是一道送给小熊的 杂果拿破仑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KuraBistro｜凌仓】16:16 Boys &amp; Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大仓最近早上都没有躺成奇怪的形状。</p><p>他的手脚在睡梦中常常不受自己的控制，醒来之后连自己有时候都无法理解是怎么做到用那样的姿势睡了一整晚——让我这样睡难道我不会不舒服吗？他自己有时也不禁这样问自己的手脚。</p><p>长年累月的习惯并不是说改便能够改掉的东西，控制住他手脚的人自然也不是他自己：前阵子大摇大摆搬进自己家里的人的四肢现在正从背后缠着自己，让自己动弹不得。</p><p>“几点了？”那人听到自己想要起床的动静也醒了过来。</p><p>“不早了，赶快起来吧，今天还有杂志的拍摄，不能迟到了……”虽然大仓一个人住的时候常常要拖到不得不起床的时候才勉为其难地离开被窝，迟到也是家常便饭，但是遇到比自己小的人却不自觉地摆起了前辈的架子。</p><p>他刚想从床上起来，就立刻被年轻人又拉回了床上，“我去准备早饭，昨天辛苦了，你再躺一下吧。”</p><p>年轻人说话总是那么直接，大仓脸红得立刻用被子蒙住了头，听着卧室外年轻人忙前忙后的动静感慨万千：尽管嘴上说着觉得自己的青春还没有结束，但真的和年轻人天天呆在一起还是能深刻地感受到三十代和二十代在精力上的差别——年轻人只要一开始做就会要个不停，不管自己说什么都不听，根本不管两个人是不是有体力上的差距，每次都要做到自己连动弹一下的力气都没有了才愿意收手。</p><p>“我在你这个年纪的时候也没有这么精力旺盛啊……”有个晚上他精疲力尽地躺在床上表达了自己的疑惑。</p><p>“不是年龄的关系，”年轻人把兜着自己精液的保险套包好丢进垃圾桶，跑回床上亲了亲大仓的脸蛋，“是因为我要把过去一年份的全都补回来。”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>是的，如果不是一年前两个人一起拍了电影，大仓对成田的印象应该还只停留在“长得好看这两年越来越火的年轻演员”之上。然而开拍没几天，两个人在戏外话还没说上几句就要开始加入大量大尺度的镜头——这对双方来说本身就是个挑战，更何况对戏的是一个男人。</p><p>大仓在娱乐圈摸爬滚打二十年，他本着职业道德告诉自己：电影中和男人上床的戏份虽然不少，但毕竟也不需要真的做。他最开始抱着这样的心情面对和年轻人的床戏，然而一到正式拍摄却发现，在现场唯一能比和男人真做更尴尬的就是和男人假做：明明是连面都还没有见过几次的人，却要挤在一张小床上紧紧相拥，对肌肤相亲的行为表现出享受的样子。</p><p>在片场经历尴尬后即便是在休息室里遇上成田，大仓有时候也没办法开始有趣的话题，开拍一段时间了两个人的关系还是没有任何改善。明明和成员在一起的时候能笑得掀开房顶，遇上和自己亲也亲过了抱也抱过了的人却宁愿双目相对着发呆也什么都说不出来，加上大仓因为自己骨折的伤势被警告了好多次能别动就尽量别动，他连逃离这个休息室都做不到。</p><p>平时能和后辈一起打游戏和前辈一起喝酒的大仓从来没有遇上过这样的情况，万般无奈之下只好选择了通过偶尔一起对台词讨论剧本的方式减缓尴尬。</p><p>“前辈，请你和我睡吧，我会好好珍惜你的”，那天正在看剧本的大仓闻声抬起头，看到对面突然出现的成田诚恳的眼神，一时没分清楚自己是在戏里还是戏外。</p><p>他记得这个场景，是恭一从女人那里回到家中慌张地发现今之濑睡倒在浴缸里的那一幕，只不过成田的这句之后自己并没有台词，便看着年轻人等他继续。</p><p>成田看他没什么反应，又重复了一遍这句话，而这次不一样的却是，“请你和我睡吧，大仓前辈。”</p><p>大仓揉了揉成田长长了的头发，全当后辈在和自己开玩笑。</p><p>他没有想到的是，他以为的玩笑并没有终止。</p><p>成田总是在各种隐蔽的场合这样请求他，就像是今之濑那样迫切地请求恭一一样。大仓并不明白，明明在圈子里也不是没听说成田和其他女优的绯闻，真的相处起来怎么是一个能如此轻松地一遍又一遍问自己愿不愿意和他睡。</p><p>“别开玩笑了，”最后一次他听成田说这句话是在庆功宴的时候，他刚从洗手间走出来就在空荡荡的长廊里遇到了准备回家的成田，又被请求了一样的内容时感到有点恼火。</p><p>“我不是在开玩笑，”年轻人的表情异常认真，注视着前辈的双眼也写满了诚实，他像是想要说服大仓似的，轻轻地在前辈的唇上吻了一下——嗯，没有了摄像机的注视放松下来的前辈似乎嘴唇更加柔软了——最后等不及看到大仓的反应便急匆匆地告别，“那么下次再见。”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>在那以后的一年之间，成田就像是消失在大仓的生活中了一样：没有联系方式，工作上也没有任何的交集，只有偶尔在电视或者SNS上看到他出演电影的新闻时他二维的身影让大仓确信这个人是真实存在的。</p><p>大仓看着新闻不禁感叹，年纪轻轻就和那么多厉害的演员共演、拍了那么多演技细腻的作品，在综艺上的表现也非常有趣，这样有天赋又努力长得还可爱的小孩谁都会喜欢的吧。</p><p>“只是仔细想想他的世界好像其实和我毫无关系”——这种直观的感受让大仓怀疑起庆功宴上那个莫名其妙的吻到底是真实发生的还是他臆想的产物。想到这里，他赶紧拍了拍自己的脑袋让自己清醒过来——毕竟喝醉了就臆想共演的男人亲自己听起来比喝醉了实际上有男人亲了自己更像是变态。</p><p>大仓再一次陷入了怀疑：一般人能吻了别人之后还像是什么事也没发生过一样就此别过吗？他觉得自己得不到答案的思路陷入了死循环，想要放弃思考却又无论如何也无法让成田凌的影子消失于自己的脑海。</p><p>偏偏他又是个会败给自己的好奇心的人，一旦开始在意就忍不住搜寻一切有关的信息。而越是了解这个人大仓仿佛越是能够理解为什么成田能逐渐在演艺圈站住脚：本身脸就非常英俊，加上时尚品味也很不错，甚至风格也能在可爱和帅气之间随意切换，如果自己是女性说不定也会喜欢上这样的人。不知不觉之间自我暗示似乎让两个人的位置发生了对调，到头来自己变成了那个对这段关系不能忘怀的人。</p><p>再一次见到成田的时候电影已经进入了宣传期。相隔一年不见，大仓在杂志拍摄现场等待成田的到来时竟然禁不住有些紧张：明明一起拍了一个月的戏，他对成田的印象却只剩下最后那人一边请求自己和他上床一边吻上来的样子。</p><p>他猜测着成田会和自己一样对于一年前告别时留下的回忆耿耿于怀，然而在拍摄现场遇到的时候却发现对方像是什么事情都不曾发生过一样。</p><p>或者说，比什么事情都不曾发生更糟糕——两个人一起拍了几本杂志，最开始的时候后辈还很自然地靠在自己身上，自己却在被碰到的瞬间下意识地躲开了成田的视线，结果立刻观察到自己与平时的不同的年轻人越到后面却似乎隔得远到连衣服都碰不到一起，工作人员怎么说也不管用。</p><p>看着相机里的照片大仓的耳边仿佛已经传来了粉丝疑惑的问句：你们宣传的难道不是限制级电影吗？</p><p>他自己也感到非常疑惑，于是拍摄结束的时候他开始回忆从开拍前到现在为止的经历，决定反思一下问题到底出在哪里，最后恍然大悟：这部电影在他人生中的出现可能就是为了提醒自己不能管理自己的行为是多么可怕的一件事！</p><p>先是在拍摄前试服装的时候因为没有控制饮食效果让服装师大吃一惊，再是喝酒跌落楼梯摔骨折只能忍着疼痛拍完整部电影，好不容易到宣传期了还心态失衡在共演面前暴露了过于在意的态度，把本来就尴尬的关系搞得更加一发不可收拾……</p><p>尴尬还不都是自己造成的。</p><p>偏偏在这个时候成田过来跟他讲了当天第一句不算客套的话，“前辈，今天晚上有空的话要一起去喝酒吗？”</p><p>电影拍摄的时候成田从来没有主动对自己提出过这样的要求，大仓感到有些惊奇的同时也因为没有冲撞的日程而没有拒绝的打算——况且，他也想通过这些来让自己和这个过去一年中一直存在于脑海里的人之间微妙的关系重新回到正轨。</p><p>只是两个男人一起喝酒，无非也就是聊一些工作上遇到的事情还有共同的熟人。两个人在工作上的交集相当有限，兜兜转转最后又回到了共演的作品本身。</p><p>“想想那段时间真是不容易，明明是不减肥不行的时候我还把脚摔伤了，每天都只能吃一点点东西啊……果然拍完没多久我又胖了回去。”</p><p>成田忍不住笑，想起大仓曾经说过喜欢撒娇，而且撒娇的对象是不分男女老少，觉得现实里也确实是这么一回事，“那段时间前辈确实辛苦了，虽然我在体型上没有前辈那么努力，但在塑造角色的时候确实也下了不少功夫。”</p><p>“确实，有时候真的很好奇，人到底能为了不爱自己的人做到怎样的程度呢？今之濑能做到那个地步还真是了不起呢。”</p><p>“大概是执念吧，越是得不到的东西就越会想得到，这种感情是会积累的，”感觉自己的话似乎把谈话的气氛变得沉重了起来，成田赶紧放下自己手中的酒杯摆摆手，“这也只是我的看法而已，毕竟我也没有经历过那样深刻的恋爱。但不知道为什么，总觉得现在比最开始更加懂得今之濑的心情了。”</p><p>“要塑造和自己完全不同的角色确实很不容易，我自己也因为和恭一有很多不同而揣摩了很久他的情绪，但不得不说角色在演员的痕迹还真是不浅，我在拍完了的一段时间里都感觉自己变得比过去更加优柔寡断了……所以如果成田君也是这样的话，大概并不奇怪。”</p><p>两个人下意识都抬头看向了对方，明白了大仓说的“不奇怪”指的是最后分别时那个暧昧的吻。</p><p>“那倒不是，这可不是什么好习惯，前辈如果是女孩子的话大概要报警了，”成田说到这里竟然笑了一下，大概是想到了自己也被其他醉酒的演员亲过的经历，“因为我喜欢大仓前辈，现在也是，一年前也是。”</p><p>“喂……”大仓说话的时候有了明显的停顿，但很快又像是要掩盖自己的慌张一样开起玩笑，“不需要理解今之濑到这个份上也可以的啊。”</p><p>“前辈，已经过去一年了，我已经不再是今之濑了，”成田的表情并没有一点点的苦涩，只是笑的时候带着些自嘲的意思，“或许对于前辈来说还不太能接受，但对于我来说这并不是羞于让你知道的事情。前辈之前就觉得我喜欢开玩笑，其实我说的都是真心话。”</p><p>大仓并不是没有料想过着一种可能性，只不过他之前一直没有当年轻人认真，这个念头在他的脑子中刚出现就立刻被否认了。但实际上听到的时候，他竟然还是感觉自己有一丝的紧张——明明世界上有那么多人说过喜欢他爱他，他居然还是会因为听到告白而无法平静，“你喜欢我什么呢……这个圈子里的人多得是吧，不管是男人还是女人，有这么多人选为什么非我不可呢？”</p><p>“如果我知道的话，我一定早就已经把你忘掉了。”明明是有些沉重的话题，成田的回答却只是轻描淡写地一笔带过，仿佛这个事情和他没什么关联一样，“况且获得爱情也不是人活下去的必要条件。”</p><p>“你有没有想过，”大仓感觉自己的声音有些颤抖，“现在你感觉到的一切，都是因为这个故事激发了你对同性之间的感情的好奇心，而你觉得你喜欢我，也只是因为恰好那个陪你完成了故事的人是我而已。”</p><p>“就算你说得全都没错，无法亲自挖掘出真相的人的好奇心也是不会消失的。”</p><p>大仓有些后悔自己为什么要把这样的话题抛出来，大概是酒过三巡已经失去了理智思考的能力，也可能还是因为按耐不住自己的心情。他觉得成田说的一点儿也没错，得不到真相的好奇心不会消失，如果不是因为在意那些他不明白的成田的行为，他也不会对成田后来的一举一动都如此在意，仿佛要从中找出什么蛛丝马迹来证明自己曾有过的种种猜想，他更加不会在这已经有些抗拒交新的朋友的年纪花一个晚上的时间来陪一个过去一年都和自己没有任何来往的人喝酒。</p><p>但谁有能否认看不透的谜才是一个人最大的魅力呢？</p><p>“我想，直到我能在前辈身上找到我需要的所有的答案的那一天，我都是不会改变的。”</p><p>大仓听到年轻人最后的话，感觉既无奈又有些生气，然而他气的却是自己，气自己为什么这么没出息，气自己为什么听到那样的话感觉年轻人说的其实就是自己，气自己为什么总是那么恰好地正中别人的下怀，即使表面上什么举动都没有，但内心里也早就发现他其实有被对方的举动吸引。</p><p>“谢谢你，”过了许久他终于有办法开口，“不管怎么说，被人喜欢都是值得感恩的事情。”</p><p>“只是你如果真的喜欢我、为我着想的话……你还是不要再喜欢我了，”结账之后两个人之间的沉默一直持续到出了酒吧在电梯口按下下楼的按键，“我会很为难的。”</p><p>“为难？因为不知道以后要如何面对我而为难吗？”酒吧里昏暗的灯光笼罩着年轻人，明明已经微醺但看向大仓的目光却丝毫没有动摇或是躲闪，“你只是在说服你自己吧，今天先躲开我的难道不是大仓前辈吗？”</p><p>果然被看穿心思的大仓心里有些发颤，硬着头皮为自己强行辩解，“明明你今天也一直无视工作人员的话也抗拒和我站近一点拍照，怎么怪我一个人啊！”</p><p>电梯门刚刚关上，大仓就立刻被温暖的身体包裹住，和自己身高不相上下的人从背后紧紧地贴着自己，肉感十足的两片臀瓣中间被隔着牛仔裤硬起来的东西狠狠顶了一下，“因为我说了我喜欢你，而且如果贴得太近的话，就会忍不住变成这样……”成田话中混着淡淡的酒精味道的气息灌入他的耳朵，他说。</p><p>“前辈，我是认真的，请你和我睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>偶像这个职业让大仓学到了很多在其他行业里一定学不到的东西，其中一个收获就是发现承受巨大的爱也是一件辛苦的事情。最初走红之后每一次在演唱会上大仓都会感到场馆里粉丝的热情像是一波巨浪，可以轻松地冲垮他在彩排的时候为了心平气和地轻松应对表演所做的所有准备。</p><p>即便是习惯了舞台的现在，当他不得不面对热情的巨浪时他还是会有些束手无措，更何况那样热烈的感情现在被全部锁在他的卧室里，而站在他对面的尽管只有一个人，却是这股热情全部的来源。</p><p>大仓觉得自己一定是疯了。</p><p>他并不觉得自己变得喜欢男人了，只是他心底对年轻人的行为的好奇、和曾经一次又一次无视他的愧疚感让他不知不觉地做出了让步。喝了酒之后脑子也无法正常思考，有点想不明白自己到底是为什么决定把年轻人带到家里来，只记得他们从电梯里后上了同一辆出租车，鬼使神差地报了自己家的地址后在后排突然被不顾司机存在的年轻人吻上来，下车后一阵冷风也没有吹醒沉迷在对方身上的两个人，即使慌乱得在家门口比平时更长的时间才从背包里摸出自己的钥匙也没有让周围的空气降温，踏进玄关的瞬间甚至不需要任何光源两个人便在黑暗中重新紧紧相拥。</p><p>“等等……”大仓感觉成田的手要伸进自己的裤子里时阻止了他——作为一个正常的男子，他不会不知道接下来年轻人想要做什么，只是一切发生得太过突然，他感觉自己还需要什么来过渡一下，“……起码，先去洗澡。”</p><p>多出了洗澡这一个步骤并没有让两个人对对方的渴望减少一点，顺着玄关到浴室的路两个人的衣服被脱了一地。成田像今之濑一样引导着前辈的手摸了摸自己涨大的下体，玩笑一般的语气调侃，“前辈，也亲亲我这里。”</p><p>大仓的小嘴把它含住的时候成田一下子整根没入，没有帮人口交的经验的大仓被呛到咳嗽着又吐了出来，成田的手扶着大仓的后脑勺，引导着大仓吞吐自己的阴茎。大仓像是生来就会做这样的事情一样，即便是没有经验也凭借本能的想象，舌头打着转舔弄着最顶端。受了刺激的年轻人把硬挺的肉柱捅进大仓口腔的深处，狠狠抽插了几下后颤抖着拔出，对准大仓的脸一股一股把精液射了上去，“啊……好舒服……”</p><p>大仓只有巴掌大的脸上沾满了奶白色浓稠的精液，浑身赤裸着被淋浴淋得湿透后连眼睛都睁不开，只能勉勉强强眯起眼睛看站在自己眼前的人，他看上去有些狼狈，但这幅最真实的大仓忠义的样子却让成田凌心动不已。</p><p>“大仓前辈果然比恭一さん更美味，”积攒了许久的欲望加上眼前大仓勾人的模样，成田没过一会儿就又感觉自己又硬得发痛——早知道前辈如此诱人，自己一年以前就应该做一些比强吻更加过分的事情。</p><p>但好在一年以后的现在也并不算晚。成田等不及离开浴室，扶起大仓让他转了个身面对着浴室的墙壁，没有经过大仓的同意就强行将一根手指往他的体内塞。</p><p>“喂，你这家伙……”</p><p>“失礼了，”成田嘴上这么说着行动上却看不到一丝歉意，属于男生的不太纤细的手指一点点开拓着前辈的甬道。只是一根手指就让他浮想联翩，不敢相信真正进入之后等待他的会是这样的天堂。</p><p>等他感觉到大仓不在因为他随后加入的两根手指而难受的时候已经不知道过去了多久，成田老早就为了这不知道是否会到来、又不知道何时会到来的一天做了许多功课，为的就是可以在面对大仓的时候不伤害到他。然而现在看到自己憧憬的前辈赤裸着湿漉漉的身体，面色潮红轻喘着气，身后还努力地夹着自己不停进出的三根手指——这刺激的画面让成田实在是禁不住怀疑自己做的准备到底是不是为了不伤害到他。</p><p>“前辈，我可以进来吗？”成田把三根手指抽出来，换上自己实实在在硬挺的阴茎，前段顶在大仓的穴口却迟迟不进去。他当然知道在这种气氛上大仓不可能说不能，但大仓的一个许可对于这段一年多的单相思而言注定会意义非凡。</p><p>“……明知故问，”大仓咬紧了牙关，年轻人火热的硬物蹭着身体的入口，提醒着他刚才手指的进入时身体被实实在在地填满的感受。大仓因为是第一次而疼得双腿发抖，想起去年拍电影的时候自己曾经绞尽脑汁地表现和同性做完后的疼痛，而现在马上就要真实地体会到他揣摹过想象过的那种滋味了。</p><p>成田缓缓地撑开大仓的小穴，进入的部分立刻就被温柔紧致的感觉包围了——那藏在丰满的臀肉之间的通道就像是只属于自己的秘密花园，隐藏着太多不曾在别处体会过的欢愉。</p><p>成田的肉体确实年轻，但并不青涩，颇有技巧的抽动让一阵又一阵被侵犯的快感盖过大仓的理智。这势不可挡的快乐和无法避免的疼痛交杂在一起，让他一边忍不住舒服得呻吟一边又痛出了眼泪。</p><p>“怎么了？不舒服吗？”年轻的小恶魔看到前辈脸上的泪痕，故意放慢了速度，看着前辈的穴口是怎样紧紧地咬着自己的肉柱，再把它整根吞进去，“不喜欢？”</p><p>大仓的脑子里一片空白，一句话也说不出来——他怎么会不舒服——年轻人的阴茎在自己的敏感点上摩擦，再加上体位原因强烈的被支配的羞耻感把获得的快感放大了好几倍，如果不是撕裂的疼痛还迫使着自己清醒恐怕早就要爽晕过去。</p><p>“还是说其实是舒服到哭出来了？”年轻人抱着前辈的腰挺身快速抽动起来，囊袋拍打着臀瓣的声音在浴室里回响。他能想象大仓一定很疼，毕竟紧致的肠道让自己都被夹得生疼，但这疼痛也把他拉回了现实，不停提醒着他他们现在是确确实实地结合在了一起。</p><p>第一次接纳他人的大仓绞得成田很快就要缴械投降，然而想到射在里面要花费许多精力来清理，年轻人便狠狠抽插了几下之后就把阴茎退了出来，颤抖着射在了大仓雪白的臀瓣上。</p><p>脸上还挂着年轻人的精液又被射了一屁股，被操到高潮的大仓因为兴奋溢出来的精液流了一腿——没想到第一次和男人做就被硬生生操射了——他的脑子里像是炸开了五彩的烟花，满脑子都是年轻人刚才满足的模样，在被快感淹没失去意识之前，他听到成田终于有些慌张地对自己抱歉，然后放任自己睡倒在那人的怀抱里。</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>从那个时候开始成田就再也没搬出大仓的家。</p><p>两人做爱的地方搬到床上之后似乎增加了成田发挥的空间，没几天的功夫就让大仓体会到了原来男人和男人之间也能有这么多等着他解锁的新发现。而年轻人不仅像是有着用不完的体力和创造力，还越来越胆大包天，最开始的时候还一脸乖巧地叫自己前辈，不知道是看了过去团里哪一期的综艺之后竟然敢学着其他成员管自己叫Tacchon了。</p><p>开始准备宣传电影之后工作上的重叠也增加了不少，而他们总是从同一个地方出发，分别来到杂志的拍摄现场，分别离开，再回到同一个地方。</p><p>成田虽然是以模特的身份出道，但大仓觉得他是个天生的演员——毕竟年纪轻轻就能把在公开和私下场合截然不同的相处模式表现得如此自然，实在是件相当不容易的事情：明明前一天半夜还在床上缠着自己做，早上醒来非要抱着自己，想去给他做早饭都要被蹭个好久才放手，到了下午拍杂志的时候被摄影师催促再多遍“两位男主角离对方近一点”也只肯往自己这边挪动半步，透露出的陌生气息让大仓怀疑他们是不是去年共演的时候其实演的只是两个在片场没打过照面的小配角。</p><p>“原来大仓桑和成田桑私下没什么往来的吗？”大仓收拾东西的时候遇到之前有过交集的工作人员时对方这样问道。</p><p>“……是这么一回事，”大仓心里打着鼓，“毕竟拍完戏之后，我们连联系方式都没有和对方互换，现在也……”</p><p>看着工作人员一脸恍然大悟的表情走开，大仓抓起自己的车钥匙便离开了摄影棚。他难得开了自己的车出门，虽然今天成田和自己分开出门时是坐了出租来的，但他总觉得只要在车里等上个几分钟，一定就能收获一只盘算好了和自己一起回去的成田凌。</p><p>果然没一会儿成田便熟练地钻进自己的车里，大仓看着年轻人这没大没小的样子坐在车里长叹一口气——确实是现在也没有交换联系方式，但怎么看也不像是连联系方式都没有的人的关系，“今天怎么又这么不听工作人员的话？”大仓的车刚开出地下车库，他就有点埋怨地问躺在后座望着车顶发呆的年轻人。</p><p>成田凌个子和大仓一般高，只能蜷着腿躺在后排的座位上，漫不经心地回答，“不然那可怎么办……靠得太近的话，又会像之前一样……”</p><p>“好了，你立刻住口！”大仓想起两人今年第一次见面那天晚上发生的事情，立刻结束了这个话题，车内马上又变得一片寂静。</p><p>口口声声说着自己那方面并没有觉醒还是喜欢女性的是自己，遭不住年轻人的热烈追求先让步的也是自己，在一起之后不想让别人知道这段关系的是自己，真的看到年轻人和女性staff有说有笑一到正式拍摄就面无表情时心有不甘的也是自己。</p><p>“你在担心吗？”年轻人甚至都不需要看过来，就从气氛中感受到了不对。</p><p>“换做是你难道不会担心吗？”</p><p>“担心和我的关系见不得光？还是担心我会真的把你变成同性恋？”</p><p>“……我还不确定我到底是真的开始喜欢男人了还是只是对你这样。”</p><p>“要我说哪个都不需要担心。感到痛苦我也不会死缠烂打，如果觉得开心也可以继续下去。虽然我以前喜欢的也是女人，但毕竟也不是第一天在这个圈子里了，知道有什么事情该做什么事情不该做，”成田在说这样的话的时候仿佛都不需要思考的时间，“况且你不是说了，就算是男人你也是要看类型的。”</p><p>“喂，你别把我说得好像我已经是同性恋了一样啊！”</p><p>“不是不是，”年轻人被较真的前辈逗笑了，“我只是想说，你在这个世界上绝对找不到第二个像我这样的人了。所以如果你喜欢是我这个类型的话，你可以大胆相信你不会看上其他男人了。”</p><p>“说什么呢？我看我们事务所所有的帅哥加起来也没有你一个人自恋。”</p><p>“我希望前辈可以安心，”这样说着的时候成田终于从躺着的姿势坐正，“我喜欢的是前辈本来的样子。如果我会把我喜欢的大仓前辈变成这么担心的样子，那我不必要出现也可以。这样一来，你就什么担心都不会有了。”</p><p>“什么啊，你这家伙……可不就是你把我变成这样的，还真好意思说呢。”开进地下车库的时候大仓的视线故意避开了后视镜，“真是的，你怎么还在这里啊，到底什么时候才从我家搬出去……”</p><p>“啊～”成田装作非常担忧的样子，“要是我现在搬出去被记者拍到了怎么办？你觉得明天的娱乐新闻头条会怎么写？’假戏真做擦出火花，两位主角同居一室’？”年轻人嬉皮笑脸地贴上来，从背后连着座位把大仓整个人圈在怀里，“所以我不准备搬出去了，我能就住你床上吗？”</p><p>“……押金礼金先各付3个月的份哦。”</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>生日快乐🎂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>